Various types of drilling tools including, but not limited to, rotary drill bits, reamers, core bits, under reamers, hole openers, stabilizers, and other downhole tools have been used to form boreholes in associated downhole formations. Examples of such rotary drill or core bits include, but are not limited to, fixed cutter drill or core bits, drag bits, hybrid bits, polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC), thermo-stable diamond (TSD), natural diamond, or diamond impregnated drill or core bits, and matrix or steel body drill or core bits associated with forming oil and gas wells extending through one or more downhole formations. Fixed cutter drill bits or core bits such as a PDC drill bit or core bit may include multiple blades that each include multiple cutting elements.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, often reside in various forms within subterranean geological formations. Often, a core bit is used to obtain representative samples of rock or core samples taken from a formation of interest. Analysis and study of core samples enable engineers and geologists to assess formation parameters such as the reservoir storage capacity, the flow potential of the rock that makes up the formation, the composition of the recoverable hydrocarbons or minerals that reside in the formation, and the irreducible water saturation level of the rock. For instance, information about the amount of fluid in the formation may be useful in the subsequent design and implementation of a well completion program that enables production of selected formations and zones that are determined to be economically attractive based on the data obtained from the core sample.